Una Alianza Inesperada
by Clau Felton Black
Summary: Un plantón, una Gryffindor despechada, un Slytherin solitario y una venganza, son la combinación perfecta para una inusual alianza.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre: **Una aliaza inusual  
**Autora: **Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing: **Ginny Weasley/Gregory Goyle  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Sumario: **Un plantón, una chica despechada, un chico solitario y una venganza, son la combinación perfecta para una inusual alianza.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano ni un quinto con este fic.

**Hola gente preciosa! Bien, acá les traigo este pequeño fic, es algo corto, sin mucha complicación y sin mucho drama. Todo bien light, como soda dietética XD, es una pareja muy, pero que muy extraña, pero ustedes saben que no siempre escribo sobre las parejas tradicionales. Como Cristobal Colón, me gusta explorar nuevos territorios y ver hasta donde me llevan las musas creativas. **

**He de confesarles que al principio no estaba convencida con el pairing, pero conforme avanzaba en el desarrollo del fic, me pareció hasta natural que los emparejara! Este fic ya está terminado, consta de cinco capítulos y espero subir uno por semana. ¡Espero que lo disfruten mucho!**

**Capítulo 1. Un aliado inesperado**

A Gregory Goyle le fascinaba la vista de salón de Adivinación. Cuando se encontraba ofuscado, enojado o simplemente se sentía solo, subía al salón y se sentaba en el cojín que utilizaba siempre cuando recibía las clases. Se quedaba absorto viendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad del lugar. A veces lo molestaba el olor del incienso que colocaba la profesora Trelawney, pero por lo general era su lugar de escape. La profesora lo había encontrado allí un par de veces, pero nunca se había detenido a preguntarle por que estaba allí o si necesitaba algo. Simplemente pasaba de largo y se iba a sus habitaciones privadas que estaban al fondo del salón.

No siempre había sido así, pero ahora que cursaba su séptimo curso había sentido de pronto la necesidad de desligarse un poco de sus amigos y tener un lugar que le sirviera de escape. La verdad era que Draco, como siempre, solo pensaba en lo que era su conveniencia y eso no siempre coincidía con los suyos, y Vincent acababa de iniciar una relación con Millicent... lo que lo disgustaba por dos razones: Crabbe se había lanzado tan de cabeza en ese noviazgo que por momentos sentía que había perdido a su mejor amigo, pero por otro lado lo envidiaba, deseaba mucho poder tener una relación con una chica que lo complementara.

Los prospectos, sin embargo, no eran abundantes. Las chicas Slytherin que le hablaban eran muy frágiles para su gusto y las chicas del resto de casas o le tenían miedo o lo miraban con desconfianza por ser un Slytherin con un mortífago convicto como padre o simplemente miraban en él al matón de Draco Malfoy.

Esa noche estaba deprimido. En el Gran Comedor se llevaba a cabo la celebración del Día de Halloween. Había baile y muchas parejas estaban allí disfrutando, pero él no había podido conseguir una cita que lo acompañara. Se lo había pedido a dos chicas, pero ambas habían rechazado su invitación y habían huido como ratones asustadizos. Lo que le hizo desistir de invitar a alguien más. Menos mal que hasta allí no se escuchaba la música. Tampoco estaba cerca como para toparse con las parejitas que buscaban rincones o los bulliciosos grupos de amigos que se arremolinaban para celebrar el rato.

Simplemente quería rumiar a gusto su soledad.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con violencia dando paso a una Ginny Weasley ofuscada y a todas luces encolerizada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la primer taza que se puso en el camino y con un grito furioso la estrelló contra la pared. Sacó su varita, pero comenzó a sollozar. Lanzó un _reparo_ y caminó hacia donde estaba la taza reconstruida. Entonces lo vio y frenó en seco.

Greg siguió impasible en su cojín mientras miraba cómo pasaban mil emociones por el rostro de la pelirroja, desde sentirse vulnerable por verse descubierta en un momento de debilidad, hasta llegar al punto de no importarle lo que sucediera de ese momento en adelante. Él continuó sin inmutarse, ambos inmóviles por unos eternos segundos.

—Yo no he visto nada —dijo él al fin y volvió su vista de nuevo hacia el bosque.

Pero en lugar de tranquilizarse, Ginny frunció su ceño. — ¿Eso es por que soy tan insignificante que no soy digna de ver? —preguntó ofendida.

Greg se volteó sorprendido por la pregunta. Nunca habían intercambiado más de dos palabras, mucho menos entablado una conversación. La mayoría de las veces se habían visto hoscamente y se habían dedicado unos cuantos insultos, sobre todo en los días previos a los partidos de Quidditch, ya que ambos jugaban en los equipos de sus respectivas casas.

—Tú no tienes nada de insignificante —respondió espontáneamente y sin pizca de doble sentido— quien no te mira es por que está ciego.

Ginny se había convertido en una chica bastante hermosa. No solo tenía un rostro bonito, con sus ojos marrones enmarcados por su larga cabellera pelirroja, sino que a sus dieciséis años su cuerpo se había redondeado, perdiendo por completo sus formas infantiles. También era simpática, siempre se estaba riendo con sus amigas y gastando bromas inocentes. Era leal y sincera, cualidades que se notaban aunque uno no formara parte de su círculo cercano de amigos. Su único defecto era haber estado platónicamente enamorada del único chico que la ignoraba por completo: Harry Potter. Y eso era algo que toda la escuela sabía desde que estaban niños. Esa situación había hecho que sus pocos noviazgos hubieran terminado pronto, por que los muchachos pensaban que siempre estaban siendo comparados con el Chico-que-vivió.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Como que me llamo Gregory Goyle.

Sin lograr adivinar lo que ella se proponía, la observó acercarse a él y sentarse en el cojín de la par. Se quedaron en silencio. Solo se escuchaban los sonidos de la noche, amortiguados por los ventanales del salón de Adivinación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella después de un momento.

— Me gusta la vista —confesó escueto.

Entonces ella observó el panorama del Bosque Prohibido en la penumbra de la noche, algunas partes con jirones de niebla, las oscurecidas copas de los árboles y el cielo imposíblemente estrellado.

— De verdad que es preciosa, nunca me había fijado. Siempre me siento al otro lado del salón, desde allí lo que se observa es el estadio de Quidditch —explicó como si a Greg le importaran todos esos detalles— ¿No vas al baile? —preguntó a renglón seguido.

— Creo que la respuesta es obvia.

— ¿Por qué?

— No seas entrometida.

— En este momento no tengo nada mejor que hacer —dijo ella impertinente. Greg la miró de soslayo. A esas alturas de una conversación, la mayoría de chicas había huido pero ella seguía sentada junto a él y al parecer todavía curiosa—anda, confiésalo, ¿por qué no has ido al baile?

Greg suspiró con pesadez pero en ese momento tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

— ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, Weasley? —preguntó con rudeza, la chica lo miró sin siquiera pestañear, mucho menos asustarse por sus palabras— Tú te crees insignificante y sobre mí, todos piensan que soy el matón de Draco Malfoy.

Ella pareció pensarlo un poco.

— Bueno, cría fama... —comenzó a decir con una sonrisa irónica pintada en los labios.

—Sí, sí, Weasley, aunque no lo creas me puedo ese dicho, pero no hay necesidad de que me lo restregues en la cara.

Ginny se río divertida. Al parecer ya se le había pasado el enojo que la había llevado hasta allí. De seguro no era nada importante, por que si lo fuera no estaría riéndose allí con él. Pero a Greg, toda la situación se le hacía de lo más extraña, así que la miró picado y ella se rió con más fuerza.

— Pareces loca.

— No más que tú viendo hacia la nada —replicó ella con agilidad— ¿Por qué te viniste para acá? ¿Esperabas encontrar a alguien en la taza de té o en la bola de cristal?

— No necesito buscar, me caen a domicilio —dijo haciendo alusión a la propia Ginny.

Ella se carcajeó con fuerza.

— Uuuu-juuu, eso estuvo bueno. No todos pueden contestarme tan rápido —le confesó— Me gusta tu agudeza mental, Goyle. Pero sigues sin responderme sobre la mujer de tus sueños.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Greg, quien estaba comenzando a disfrutar realmente de la conversación— ¿Para que después toda la pacotilla de chicas Gryffindor me crucifiquen a puras burlas?

— Oye, ¡no seas así! ¿Siempre piensas lo peor de la gente?

— Usualmente y hasta ahora me ha funcionado bastante bien.

— ¿Y si eso no te funciona?

— Entonces me funcionan los puños. ¿Siempre eres tan impertinente y entrometida?

— Usualmente —respondió haciendo un gracioso mohín— y casi siempre me funciona bastante bien.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, viendo hacia el bosque. Estaban justo en la luna nueva, pero la habitación estaba suavemente iluminada haciendo que el rostro de la chica pareciera hecha de cera. Su cabello pelirrojo se miraba brillante y sedoso en la tenue luz. Iba con vestido de fiesta, así que seguramente algo había truncado sus planes de asistir al baile. Estaba muy abstraida cuando Greg habló de nuevo.

— ¿Y tú no vas al baile por que te sientes insignificante?

Ella le vio intensamente como pensándose lo que iba a contestar. Al final dio un profundo suspiro. —Me plantaron —confesó en un típico arranque Gryffindor— pero como lo cuentes por allí, el hechizo de mocomurciélago será lo más leve de mi repertorio.

— Seguramente era un estúpido.

— No lo era, sigue siendo un grandísimo estúpido —lo corrigió Ginny— pero creo que la más tonta de toda la situación he sido yo, primero por aceptar la invitación y luego por solo retirarme cuando me di cuenta que me había usado para darle celos a su ex.

Hogwarts era relativamente pequeño en cuanto al alumnado, así que a Greg no se le hizo muy difícil deducir quien había sido el causante del enojo de la pelirroja. — Dean Thomas.

— Así es.

— ¿Y piensas dejar todo así? —preguntó por pura curiosidad y sin realmente esperar una respuesta honesta por parte de la chica.

— Ya me dijiste que no me consideras insignificante, pero ¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida? —respondió ella entrecerrando sus ojos y con una expresión evaluadora en el rostro.

— Ummm, estúpida propiamente no, pero ¿No son los Gryffindor los que llevan el estandarte del honor, del valor, del camino honesto, etc. etc.?

— Sí, sí, bueno, ya te entendí el punto pero mi corazón Gryffindor me dice que debo ser valiente hasta para cobrarme las ofensas que me hacen los demás. Y eso haré cuando menos se lo espere.

Fue el turno de Greg para reírse. Esa era la forma más Slytherin que él había escuchado para justificar la venganza de un Gryffindor. Ginny jamás lo había visto sonreír, mucho menos reír a carcajadas y se notó que estaba sorprendida por eso.

— ¿Segura que estás en la casa correcta? —preguntó Greg haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no ahogarse de la risa.

— Por supuesto que sí —afirmó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se miraba bonita, desde que desarrolló sus formas femeninas era una chica de buen ver y Greg podía parecer estúpido, pero de estúpido no tenía un pelo. Rápidamente se planteó varias situaciones ante la oportunidad que su intuición le decía que tenía enfrente. No sabía muy bien hacia donde lo llevaría pero lo más seguro era que podía sacar algún provecho. También sabía que sentarse a platicar de nuevo con la pelirroja no le llegaría en bandeja de plata así que antes de que sucediera otra cosa y Ginny se le escapara de las manos, lanzó su ofrecimiento.

— Si necesitas ayuda para tu venganza, puedes pedírmela.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. — Eso puede tener varias interpretaciones, Goyle.

— Escoge la que quieras —dijo sintiéndose dadivoso.

— Mi primer impulso es hacer uso de tu matonería y pedirte que le partas el cuello —propuso dejando salir su lado violento.

— ¿Pero?

— Puede traerte muchos problemas y tampoco quiero eso.

— Depende de cómo lo sorprendas. Es probable que ni siquiera se entere de que fui yo —Ginny le vio entre sorprendida y escéptica.

— Sí, bueno, pero también los golpes son pasajeros y después todo volverá a ser como antes. Yo quiero algo que lo haga revolverse del coraje y que cada vez que me vea se le encoja el estómago por el enojo —confesó y entonces el rostro se le iluminó— Quieres simular ser mi novio?

Uy, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que Greg podía haber pensado. Y lo mejor de todo es que la chica pensaba que todo era idea suya. Aun así, puso reparos iniciales. — Weasley, eso hará que todos los Gryffindor se revuelquen de la cólera, por no decir que tendré que lidiar con los celos de tu hermano, apoyado por San Potter. ¿O es que quieres que me maten con tu venganza? ¿Yo qué sacaré de todo esto? Menos mal que no me quieres causar problemas... —masculló.

— No te preocupes por Harry y mi hermano: yo los mantendré a raya. Y el resto de Gryffindors no hará nada si Harry se queda tranquilo. ¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto? Pues limpiar un poco tu imagen de matón. También te servirá para desligarte un poco de la influencia de tu rubio amigo y de los recelos de la gente a causa de la _fama_ de tu padre.

Greg la miró intensamente. Además de hiper honesta, la chica era inteligente pues había analizado su situación con bastante certeza y rapidez. Mentalmente se preguntó de nuevo si en realidad Ginny estaba ubicada en la casa correcta. Aunque eso no evitó que lo incomodara el comentario sobre su padre. Por eso evadió ese tema y se enfocó en las demás cosas.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco en todo esto?

— ¡Ay, no te hagas! Todo el mundo cree que él toma tus decisiones. Así que este arreglo conmigo te ayudará a que vean que no es así, por que yo no sería la primera opción que él te recomendaría, ¿verdad?

— La verdad, no. Y visto de esa forma creo que puede ser beneficioso para los dos.

— ¿Entonces tenemos un trato? —preguntó con expresión esperanzada.

Bien, ese era el momento de poner sus condiciones, así que eso hizo.

— Antes de cerrarlo quiero que quede claro que soy posesivo y aunque esto sea una farsa no quiero que te veas con otros.

— Hecho —dijo Ginny con rapidez— pero eso lo debes aplicar contigo también. Por mi parte quiero estricta confidencialidad, no quiero que absolutamente nadie se entere de esto, mucho menos alguien que pueda usarlo en mi contra. Considérate hombre muerto o al menos completamente maldecido si se rompe el secreto.

— Hecho. Y yo tengo una consideración final: Si vamos a simular ser novios, eso incluye besos, abrazos y tomadas de mano en público, sin ruborizarse y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo entre nosotros —Ginny se quedó pensativa, como si no hubiera considerado ese punto, pero luego se volvió hacia él con expresión decidida.

— Hecho —dijo y extendió su mano. Greg la apretó sellando el trato entre los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**No me tiren tomatazos, ni maldiciones imperdonables, pero se agradecen los reviews. Sí, es probable que la trama se les haga algo trillada pero me apetecía divagarme con algo romanticón y sin mucho drama. Quienes siguen Ojos Azabache, no desesperen, dentro de poco postearé los capis que tengo adelantados. **

**Un abrazote!**

**Clau**


	2. Conociéndose

****

**Nombre: **Una aliaza inusual  
**Autora: **Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing: **Ginny Weasley/Gregory Goyle  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Sumario: **Un plantón, una chica despechada, un chico solitario y una venganza, son la combinación perfecta para una inusual alianza.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano ni un quinto con este fic.

**Bien, antes que nada, una disculpa por que anuncié que subiría semanalmente los capis, pero he tenido un problema de salud con una muela del juicio que al final me tuve que sacar y eso me atrasó lo que tenía programado. ¡Y ahora a leer!**

****

Capítulo 2. Conociéndose

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?

— Dame una razón de peso para no hacerlo, Hermione.

— Que se aprovechará de ti, que te usará, que solo quiere jugar contigo, que ahora que tu familia está bien posicionada él quiere sacar partido de eso, que quiere usarte para borrar el pasado mortífago de su padre, ¿quieres que siga? —enumeró Hermione bastante prolíficamente. Ginny tenía una expresión impasible. Ya había previsto que sus amigas reaccionarían de esa forma cuando les confiara que tenía una relación con Gregory Goyle.

— ¿Siempre piensas tan mal de la gente? —preguntó como si lo dicho por Hermione hubiera sido una trivialidad.

— Solo de los Syltherin —respondió— especialmente de los Slytherin. ¿Qué pasó con Dean?

— ¿No te has dado cuenta que regresó con la insípida de Natalie MacDorman? Me invitó al baile de Halloween solo para darle celos... y luego, esa noche, prácticamente me dejó plantada para irse con ella.

— ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? —Hermione realmente estaba extrañada de que su amiga se hubiera callado ese detalle.

— No valía la pena. Él no lo vale, Hermione. Contártelo significaba que tú le reclamarías, que Harry le haría miradas furiosas y que mi hermano le ofreciera los puños... haciéndolo sentir más importante de lo que en realidad es. Es más, creo que se siente dolido de que nadie le haya hecho ningún reclamo y que yo haya seguido con mi vida como si eso no hubiera pasado.

— Pero aun así, deberías habernos dicho algo.

— No es obligación que yo les cuente todo a ustedes como si fuera incapaz de resolver mis problemas.

— No es eso, Ginny, pero ese es otro tema de conversación. Volviendo a lo de Goyle, sigo sin que me me guste una pizca.

— Eso es bueno —dijo la pelirroja, viendo a su amiga con picardía— por que si te gustara, me pondría celosa.

— No me explico qué le ves...

Hermione continuó hablando con su tono de experta erudita en el tema del amor y Ginny la escuchó como quien oye la lluvia, es decir, sin oír realmente ni una palabra. Habían pasado tres semanas desde lo sucedido en el aula de Adivinación. Lo habían acordado de esa manera, para que no se sintiera de que Ginny estaba con él por el plantón que le había dado Dean Thomas en el baile de Halloween. Y durante la última semana, habían comenzado a observarse mutuamente por lo pasillos, un detalle por aquí y otro por allá, tratando de que los demás lo notaran pero a la vez tratando de no ser tan evidentes. Y al parecer habían tenido éxito por que habían comprobado que el chisme ya corría por los pasillos del colegio, pero todavía no había llegado hasta Hermione.

De pronto, Ginny cayó en cuenta de que su amiga seguía hablando y sintió que estaba por llegar al punto de que ella actuaba por despecho y prefirió cortar por lo sano.

— Mira, Hermione, Greg podrá parecer tosco pero conmigo es un caballero. Además y sin ánimo de ofenderte, recuerda que en las cosas del amor no hay nada escrito. A tí y a mi hermano podrá haberles funcionado esperar hasta casi terminar la escuela para confesarse mutuamente lo que sienten, pero ese no es requisito indispensable para todas las relaciones. Y lo mío con Greg podrá haber surgido repentinamente, pero no lo hago por despecho: él realmente me gusta.

— ¿Pero cómo? Nunca antes mencionaste nada.

— ¿Me confesarías tú que te gusta un Slytherin? —Hermione se quedó callada— bien, eso me imaginaba.

Diciendo esto, Ginny recogió su mochila y sus libros, y salió de la Sala Común. Afuera ya la estaba esperando Greg, quien permanecía serio y sin inmutarse por las miradas irritadas que recibía. Su semblante se suavizó en cuanto la vio salir, lo que hizo que todos a su alrededor enmudecieran. Y se quedaron petrificados cuando vieron que ella se acercaba muy sonriente a saludarlo. A pesar de todo, Greg no tuvo valor de besarla en la boca sino que le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, tomó sus libros, le echó uno de sus fuertes brazos sobre los hombros y abrazados bajaron al Gran Comedor.

El trayecto fue divertidísimo para ambos. Ver la cara de asombro y los ojos desorbitados de todos los que se encontraban a su paso fue bastante entretenido. Pronto se descubrieron haciendo comentarios mordaces al respecto y se rieron mucho.

En el Gran Comedor se sentaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff para estar en un terreno neutral para ambos.

Los Slytherin los miraban con recelo y los Gryffindor que eran mucho más expresivos y explosivos estaban como en un avispero alborotado. Mucho más contenidas en sus emociones, las serpientes se quedaron esperando la llegada de Draco para definir una posición de grupo siguiendo la reacción del líder, pero cuando el rubio entró y vio a su amigo comiendo junto a la chica comadreja lo único que hizo fue reírse. Pero no era una risa ni burlona ni despectiva, sino como quien ve una situación que se le hace la mar de graciosa. En realidad, Greg ya le había advertido a Draco, sin entrar en muchos detalles, de que estaba por hacer un movimiento público que daría mucho de qué hablar y por ello necesitaba de su apoyo. _¿Es algo bien pensado?, _le había preguntado Draco en ese momento. _Por supuesto, _había respondido él. Y como siempre que Greg lo necesitaba, había recibido el apoyo de su rubio amigo.

Los Gryffindors no se miraban tan contenidos como los Slytherin: Ron parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto, Harry se miraba muy sorprendido pero estaba tratando de calmar a su amigo, lo mismo que Hermione, todo lo contrario a Dean y Seamus que estaban despotricando de lo lindo en contra de Greg y azuzando a Ron para que tomara cartas en el asunto, hasta que Hermione se hartó de los comentarios y le hizo ver a Dean de que él había tenido su oportunidad con la chica y que la había desperdiciado la Noche de Halloween. Dean se quedó callado, ya no supo qué más decir pero se le notaba que a duras penas estaba manteniendo la compostura. Y Neville simplemente permanecía a la expectativa, por si tenía que intervenir para evitar que Ron se lanzara a los golpes con Goyle.

Los días pasaron y Ginny cumplió su palabra de mantener a raya a su hermano y a Harry. Greg no sabía lo que habían discutido ni como, pero Ron se limitó a lanzarle miradas iracundas durante las clases que compartían. El Slytherin se había preparado mentalmente para algún reclamo o alguna advertencia en público, pero nada de eso sucedió. Y el chico comenzó a admirar la capacidad de su "novia" para frenar a su hermano mayor.

Dos semanas después, Greg se encontró pensando que era agradable tener a alguien con quien compartir su tiempo y sus aficiones. Caminar con ella tomada de la mano era algo a lo que comenzaba habituarse. Los besos en público habían sido escasos aunque necesarios y solo habían sido ligeros toques de labios, pero habían bastado para descubrir lo suaves que eran. También descubrió el delicioso aroma a flores que emanaba de su cuerpo y su cabello.

Pero lo que más le encantaba era que la chica tenía de delicada, lo que él tenía de amanerado. Ginny era bonita, pero no era delicada ni frágil, ni se hacía la incapaz para algunas tareas que requerían esfuerzo físico. A excepción de Millicent, que era la Slytherin menos agraciada de su grupo, sus compañeras parecían un juego de muñecas de porcelana fina, frágiles y a punto de romperse. Ginny no era así. Era una bruja muy talentosa, en varias ocasiones se habían aventurado a caminar grandes trechos en el Bosque Prohibido y jugaba al Quiddicth con bastante destreza. Una tarde que ninguno tenía mucho qué hacer, se fueron al estadio a jugar toda la tarde. Greg amaba jugar Quiddicth. Lo practicaba cada vez que podía y no solo durante los entrenos del equipo de Slytherin. Casi siempre él y Vincent hacían retos de Quiddicth, cosa que habían suspendido cuando su amigo comenzó su noviazgo con Millie.

Por su parte, Ginny estaba descubriendo al verdadero Greg. Era imposible no hacerlo cuando pasaban juntos casi todo su tiempo libre. Los primeros días caían en un incómodo silencio cuando se quedaban solos. Pero ahora, quince días después, ella simplemente no podía permanecer en silencio. Le contaba sobre muchas cosas: todo lo que hacía, sus altercados con los profesores y algunos alumnos, así como todo lo que pensaba incluyendo sus proyectos a futuro. Greg resultó ser alguien que estaba de acuerdo con algunas de sus opiniones, rebatía las otras y los comentarios que hacían entre ellos sobre terceros resultaron ser tan mordaces, que descubrieron que compartían de un fino humor negro que no siempre era comprendido por los demás.

Ese fin de semana tenían salida a Hogsmeade. Originalmente, consideraron quedarse en el castillo pero después lo pensaron mejor, pues resultaría sospechoso que se quedaran en el colegio. La mayoría de parejas esperaba ansiosamente las salidas al pueblo mágico, para disfrutar de un poco de libertad.

Las primeras nevadas habían llegado y la nieve crujía bajo sus pies mientras caminaban lentamente. No iban tomados de la mano, sino que al salir del colegio Greg le había ofrecido su brazo y ella lo había tomado, caminando por la vereda a la antigua usanza. Caminaban en silencio. Solo admirando el paisaje del bosque nevado que se levantaba frente a ellos. Las espesas nubes estaban agolpadas en lo alto de las montañas a su alrededor. De manera inconsciente, Ginny había pegado su cuerpo al de él en busca de calor. Y Greg se sentía tan cómodo con eso, que hasta había aminorado un poco el paso tratando de retrasar el momento de llegar al pueblo. Casi en la entrada a la calle principal dio un profundo suspiro. Medio resignado.

— ¿Quieres ir donde Madame Puddipie? —preguntó a Ginny con una indiscutible expresión mortificada.

— Ese lugar me da náuseas —respondió ella con rapidez y arrugando con asco la nariz— no soporto a ese montón de parejitas dedicándose miradas de chivo a medio morir.

— Completamente de acuerdo —dijo Greg, respirando aliviado de que no tendría que poner pie en ese lugar— ¿Vamos entonces a las Tres Escobas o prefieres una partida de snap explosivo?

— Me apetece hacer las dos cosas —respondió y Greg sonrió complacido por la reacción de la chica— aunque primero debo pasar comprando unas plumas y unos pergaminos.

La pareja se dirigió al almacén y luego a la botica donde Greg compró algunas pociones y otros ingredientes que necesitaba para sus clases. Luego pasaron a Honeydukes: Greg era amante de los chocolates y necesitaba adquirir la ración necesaria para las próximas semanas. Además y sin que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, pidió a la dependienta que le envolviera una hermosa rosa de chocolate. Estaba consciente que era una farsa, pero la Navidad se acercaba e iban a necesitar intercambiar regalos.

La mayoría de alumnos se estaban habituando a verlos juntos, aún había algunos que los señalaban desde lejos o cuchicheaban cuando los miraban pasar, pero ellos seguían disfrutando sobre manera acerca de las reacciones que generabana en los demás. Luego de hacer sus compras, decidieron pasar por las Tres Escobas para almorzar y tomar algo. Después de ordenar sus bebidas, Ginny sacó dinero y lo puso sobre la mesa.

— Yo pago, Ginny —dijo él con voz cansina.

— No es necesario...

Greg no dijo nada más, la fulminó con la mirada y endureció su expresión, tomó el dinero, la agarró con fuerza por la muñeca poniendo su mano con la palma hacia arriba, donde colocó las monedas. Ella sonrió con afectada timidez.

— ¿Debo mostrarme intimidada? Digo, por que tienes una cara...

Greg no lo pudo evitar, nunca nadie antes había osado burlarse en su cara acerca de sus expresiones de enojo. Así que comenzó a reírse y se palmeó en la frente, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa. — Por todos los dioses, eres imposible.

— Gracias —respondió ella, ya riéndose abiertamente.

Eso alivió un poco la tensión del momento. Y justo en ese instante, Greg se sorprendió ante el deseo que tenía de inclinarse sobre ella para besarla. En sí no era un gran problema, pues estaban en público y en teoría eran novios por lo que su exabrupto habría quedado completamente justificado, pero él estaba preocupado por que cada día que pasaba sentía crecer la necesidad de que esta "relación" realmente fuera algo más. Sintiéndose bastante estúpido, se acomodó un poco en la butaca y lo que hizo fue tomarla de la mano y comenzar a pensar sobre cualquier cosa repugnante, tal vez así lograba deshacerse de ese impulso loco.

Ginny sintió perfectamente que algo había cambiado en el estado de ánimo de Greg, pero en esta ocasión decidió no presionar por una confesión por miedo a que no le gustara la respuesta. Ella no estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, por que las señales que le llegaban eran bastante confusas. Notaba como Greg de pronto la miraba con una intensidad que hacía que volaran mariposas en su estómago, en como su trato se suavizaba solo para ella y cuando la tomaba de la mano o pasaba su brazo por su cintura, lo hacía con tal sentido de posesión que ningún otro chico en el castillo osaba siquiera verla de reojo. Pero así de repentinas como eran estas situaciones, así de rápido Greg caía en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y colocaba de nuevo una pared invisible entre ellos, como en este momento que almorzaban juntos en las Tres Escobas. Y Ginny realmente temía que si presionaba demasiado, él decidiera alejarse por completo de ella. Por que en contra de todos los pronósticos, estaba enamorándose de él.

Comieron en silencio y así como lo habían acordado, después se fueron a jugar una partida de snap explosivo. Eso mejoró bastante el ambiente de la tarde, por que no hubo nadie capaz de ganarles. Rieron y se divirtieron como tenían meses de no hacerlo. Al final del día, se dirigieron de nuevo al castillo, ella tomada de su brazo de la misma manera en que habían llegado al pueblo.

Dos ojos grises habían seguido cuidadosamente todos los pasos que habían dado durante ese día y varios días anteriores. Draco estaba intrigado. No sabía de qué iba toda esa farsa. Ya se había percatado de que era un noviazgo simulado por que obviamente no se comportaban igual cuando estaban solos, al contrario, se separaban no se abrazaban ni mucho menos se besaban. A Draco le molestaba que no alcanzaba a comprender cuáles eran los motivos que Greg había tenido para aceptar ese arreglo. Sin embargo, también se había dado cuenta de las miradas furtivas entre ellos cuando creían que el otro estaba distraido y de las chispas que se sentían en el ambiente en los escasos momentos que estaban solos.

Draco podía ser snob pero realmente apreciaba a su amigo y había sido testigo de lo solo que había estado en los últimos meses._ Tal vez comenzó como una farsa, _reflexionó el rubio Slytherin, _pero falta poco para que exista algo más._

********

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Bueno, bueno, la relación comienza a desarrollarse. Ya Draco sabe que es un farsa. ¿Apoyará o lo usará en su contra? Ya veremos... Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review en el capi anterior y a quienes le dan una oportunidad a la historia y se dan una vuelta por acá para leerla.**

**Clau**


	3. Gryffindor vrs Slytherin

********

****

**Nombre: **Una aliaza inusual  
**Autora: **Clau Felton Black  
**Pairing: **Ginny Weasley/Gregory Goyle  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Sumario: **Un plantón, una chica despechada, un chico solitario y una venganza, son la combinación perfecta para una inusual alianza.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano ni un quinto con este fic.

****

3. Gryffindor vrs. Slyterin

**Muchas gracias beautifly92 y Luna-maga por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les esté gustando el fic y sobre todo, que le den una oportunidad a una pareja extraña. Ya, nenas, sé que nuestros corazones están anclados en el Dramione, pero en este fic nuestra pareja preferida no existe. No quería opacar a mi recien estrenada pareja :-D. **

La temporada de Quiddicth estaba en su apogeo. Y el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin estaba causando muchas expectativas a causa de Ginny y Greg. Todos especulaban si el Slytherin se aprovecharía de la situación para que su equipo ganara el partido o si Ginny sería capaz de usar su relación para suavizar a Greg durante el encuentro. Los entrenos de ambos equipos se habían intensificado y para evitar cualquier desliz, tanto Draco como Harry en su calidad de capitanes habían sentenciado a la pareja para que no revelaran las estrategias de juego que pensaban usar en el partido.

— Voy a dar lo mejor de mí, Greg —había asegurado Ginny una tarde que platicaban al respecto.

— Lo sé —dijo él— yo haré exactamente lo mismo.

Faltaba una semana para el partido y no había quien dejara de comentar algo al respecto. Las apuestas estaban circulando en todas las casas, con un método digno de los gemelos Weasley. Y aunque los dos estaban entrenando como locos, habían acordado dedicarse el escaso tiempo libre con el que contaban. Lo habían justificado diciendo que era necesario para que los demás no sospecharan nada, por que sería demasiado extraño que simplemente dejaran de verse hasta después del partido.

Ese día estaban como siempre compartiendo su almuerzo, aunque esta vez en la mesa de Ravenclaw por aquello de buscar territorio neutral. Ginny estaba animada porque acababa de terminar su clase de Encantamientos, materia que siempre le había gustado muchísimo y para la que tenía mucha aptitud. Ella estaba con su carácter habitual, es decir, platicando sobre todo lo que se le ponía enfrente. Greg comía en silencio, tratando de seguir el hilo del monólogo de su pseudo - novia pero a decir verdad tampoco era una situación que lo disgustara.

Ginny había recibido correo de casa esa mañana pero se fue a sus clases sin abrir la carta porque se le había hecho tarde, así que la abrió antes de que se levantaran de la mesa. Greg la vio fruncir el ceño y quedarse muy seria, al final se levantó de la mesa de manera precipitada.

— Tengo entreno esta tarde, te veo después —dijo sin darle tiempo de preguntar nada.

Greg la vio salir del Gran Comedor preguntándose qué demonios podía ser que le causara ese cambio de ánimo a Ginny. Y en el fondo, le dolió que la pelirroja no hubiera tenido la suficiente confianza de decírselo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny entró a los vestuarios de Gryffindor hecha un bólido, tiró sus cosas en una de las bancas y se sentó con aire medio derrotado. Sacó de la bolsa de su túnica el pergamino que había recibido de su madre esa mañana. Lo observó durante un momento. Había leído la carta junto a Greg y se había quedado helada sin saber cómo realmente reaccionar. Tratando de imponerse una calma que no sentía, desdobló la carta y la leyó de nuevo.

__

¡Ginny Weasley!

Acabo de enterarme de algo realmente espeluznante: ¿Es verdad que has iniciado una relación amorosa con el hijo de un mortífago? ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? ¿No se te ocurre pensar que no puedes sacar nada bueno de esas personas? Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo, me resisto a creer que tienes tan poco sentido común y que la tranquilidad de tus padres no te importa en lo absoluto. Tuve que contenerme hasta lo más profundo de mi ser para no mandarte un vociferador, pero no quise que este problema familiar fuera del conocimiento público.

No pienso discutir contigo ampliamente lo que considero el mayor desatino de tu corta vida, pues quiero pensar que tu inexperiencia sobre las cosas importantes de la vida y falta de contacto con muchas otras personas, sobre todo jovencitos, han sido las causas principales de esta poco acertada decisión.

Es importante que recapacites sobre lo que estás haciendo, sobre la orientación que le estás dando a tu vida. No sé si esta es una relación seria y realmente preferiría que no lo fuera, pero debes (óyeme bien, DEBES) terminarla lo antes posible. No quiero ni pensar en que tendré que emparentar con una persona de tan poca valía, ni que mis nietos puedan llevar sangre de una familia de tradición oscura y que ha estado ligada al que no-debe-ser-nombrado. Es algo realmente angustiante y que me ha quitado por completo la tranquilidad. Espero que escuches a tu madre, por que las madres siempre sabemos lo que es mejor para nuestros hijos.

Molly.

Ginny dejó caer la carta al suelo, como si el pergamino le quemara los dedos. Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos debatiéndose en un mar de emociones. Sabía que tarde o temprano sus padres se enterarían de su "relación" con Greg, lo que no sabía es que le molestaría tanto lo que su madre opinaba al respecto o que le dolería que Molly juzgara al joven sin siquiera darle una pequeña oportunidad para conocerlo. Todo lo que su madre decía sobre la familia de Greg era verdad, lo sabía perfectamente, pero tampoco era justo que él cargara con las decisiones de sus padres... tampoco era justo que a ella la tratara como una completa nulidad como persona por haberlo escogido a él como pareja.

Ginny suspiró. En realidad Greg no era su pareja y lo más probable es que no lo fuera nunca. No tenía por qué ponerse de esa manera por algo que terminaría pronto. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que eso precisamente era lo que más la mortificaba. Por que sí quería tener una relación de verdad con él y en el fondo no le importaba cómo se pusiera su madre, por que sí estaba enamor...

— Soy la chica más patética que existe sobre la faz de la tierra —reflexionó. Recogió la carta del piso, la tiró dentro de su mochila y comenzó a sacar el uniforme de Quidditch. En ese momento, entraron Ron y Harry. Ambos la saludaron y ella les respondió, siempre con ánimo desalentado. Ron no se percató del ánimo de su hermana, Harry sí que lo hizo pero no pudo abordarla por que en eso llegaron los demás integrantes del equipo.

Ginny estuvo salvaje durante la práctica. Volaba de un lado al otro del estadio a una velocidad bastante desquiciada. Fue su manera de canalizar toda la frustración, la decepción y el enojo que sentía en ese momento. Fue capaz de anotar la mayoría de puntos, pero sus compañeros le sufrieron lo brusco de su juego y sus respuestas un tanto malhumoradas e irónicas. Por eso Harry se acercó a ella cuando el entrenamiento terminó y todo el equipo bajó a tierra para ir a cambiarse.

— Necesito hablar contigo de regreso al castillo, Ginny —dijo Harry. Ginny suspiró hastiada pero él no la dejó hablar— es necesario que hablemos y lo sabes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Greg no había perdido un detalle de los movimientos de Ginny desde que salió del Gran Comedor. Había visto esa práctica descontrolada que había realizado y aunque él era un jugador bastante agresivo, los giros de la escoba de Ginny lo habían tenido con el alma en vilo hasta que terminó el entrenamiento. Ahora, todos los miembros del equipo estaban saliendo de los vestuarios. Observó como Ron y Harry intercambiaban unas palabras a la salida, y como este último se quedaba esperando en la puerta. La única que faltaba por salir era Ginny. El corazón de Greg comenzó a bombear con fuerza y su cabeza a ofuscarse por la sombra de los celos. Pero era un Slytherin de pura cepa, nunca actuaría por impulso. Se dispuso a esperar para comprobar o desestimar sus sospechas.

La pelirroja salió y empezó a caminar con paso firme y decidido hacia el castillo. Prácticamente, Potter caminaba tras ella tratando de decirle algo. Cuando finalmente casi entraban a uno de los pasillos del castillo, más o menos cerca de donde estaba Greg, observó como el Gryffindor agarraba a Ginny por el brazo y la obligaba a detenerse. Y Greg tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener el impulso de caerle a golpes a ese abusivo de Potter.

— Dime qué es lo que está pasando, por que como juegues así en el partido estaremos cagados.

— Que vocabulario, Harry —dijo ella tratando de seguir caminando.

— No me desvíes el tema, necesito saber lo que pasa para ayudarte a que lo manejes mejor de como lo estás haciendo.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien para el partido. No tendrás ninguna queja de mí —la escuchó responder. Perfecto. El interés de Potter era sobre el partido, pero él también estaba preocupado de lo que sucedía a la pelirroja.

— ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo! Y no solo por el partido, ¿sabes? Aunque no lo creas, eres como una hermana adoptiva para mí y la forma en que volaste ahora fue suicida, Ginny —Greg hizo un gesto de estar completamente de acuerdo con él. Potter siguió hablando— Sé que Ron puede ser bastante obstinado a veces como para hablar de Goyle con él, así que pensé...

— Un momento, Harry, detente justo allí, ¿Por qué crees que tiene que ver con Greg? ¿Porque crees que es una mala persona para mí? ¿Porque piensas que soy idiota por estar con él? —Ginny estaba con el rostro colorado de indignación y Greg comenzó a hacerse una idea de por donde venía todo el problema.

— ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¿Qué no es tu novio? Para mí es lógico pensar que tienes un lío con él, pero veo que el problema involucra a Goyle pero no es él quien ha causado todo.

Ginny se volteó hacia el muro del pasillo al que acababan de entrar. Gimió con la frente apoyada en la fría piedra.

— Por todos los dioses, yo y mi gran bocota...

Entonces, se bajó la mochila del hombro y hurgó dentro de ella. Greg la vio sacar el pergamino que había recibido esa mañana y tendérselo a Potter, quien comenzó a leerlo. Sintió una punzada de envidia por que ella sentía la confianza de mostrarle a Potter lo que no había podido compartir con él, pero también observó que conforme avanzaba en su lectura, la cara de asombro del Gryffindor iba en aumento.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —le preguntó finalmente. Ginny lo miraba con aire abatido.

— No tengo idea.

— ¿Crees que sea capaz de mandarte el vociferador?

— No creo, eso sería exponer el problema frente a toda la escuela. Me supongo que esperará a las vacaciones de Navidad para darme la encerrona de mi vida y —Ginny hizo gesto de hacer comillas con sus dedos— "hacerme entrar en razón".

Harry suspiró tratando de manejar el problema, tanto como capitán de su equipo como amigo de Ginny. Al parecer le estaba costando lo suyo.

— Pero debes tomar una decisión —le dijo y ondeó el pergamino frente al rostro de la chica— no puedes evadir este problema.

— Eso lo sé —afirmó ella arrebatándole el papel y guardándolo de nuevo en su mochila— pero tampoco tengo por que responderle en este instante. Bien se puede esperar hasta que llegue para las vacaciones pero de algo estoy segura y es que no pienso dejar a Greg.

— Pero, ¿Y que piensa Goyle?

— ¿Por qué tiene que pensar algo?

— ¿No le has contado nada todavía? —preguntó incrédulo. Ginny lo vió con expresión preocupada.

— Eso es lo peor de todo, que sé que debo decírselo pero no quiero herirlo... tampoco sé como abordar el problema sin ofenderlo ni predisponerlo contra mi familia. Ya es suficiente con que la suya me considere una traidora a la sangre pura para agregar presiones de la mía.

— ¿Eso te ha dicho?

— ¡Por Dios, Harry! ¿En qué planeta vives? No hay necesidad de que me lo diga en voz alta. Ese es el insulto de rigor de todos los Slytherin en contra de mi familia, me supongo que los padres de Greg piensan lo mismo, aunque debo confesar que las provocaciones verbales de nuestros adorables compañeros han cesado desde que estamos juntos —Ginny vio a su amigo con expresión culpable— Cuando leí la carta estaba junto a él y no supe cómo reaccionar, casi salí corriendo del Gran Comedor hacia el estadio de Quiddicth. Estoy segura de que si en ese momento hubiera tratado de sacar la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero seleccionador, me habría mandado a la mierda sin miramientos.

Greg tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. En realidad que la familia Weasley se opusiera a su relación con la pelirroja no le quitaba el sueño, pero había dos cosas dichas por Ginny que lo habían impactado: primero que ella no pensaba dejarlo, lo que para él equivalía a una semi declaración de amor y segundo, la chica se preocupaba por él lo suficiente como para abatirse tanto por esa situación. Ginny también tenía razón en cuanto a los reparos que tendría la familia Goyle, pero su padre estaba en Azkaban y por eso no podía ordenarle nada con la misma contundencia de antes y su madre había optado por no inmiscuirse. Ya se había enterado de su relación a través de la chismosa madre de Pansy y Greg todavía estaba esperando alguna carta que revelera los pensamientos de su progenitora. También sabía que su silencio solo significaba que estaba dejando pasar un poco el tiempo para confirmar si era una relación seria y si la familia podría sacar alguna ventaja de ella.

Aprovechó ese momento para doblar la esquina del pasillo y simular que casualmente se dirigía a su encuentro. Eso cortó la charla entre Harry y Ginny, quien sonrió cuando lo vió caminar hacia ella. Esa era una buena señal: conversar con Potter le había servido de desahogo y que estaba más tranquila. El Gryffindor se despidió de ella mientras él se acercaba y lo saludó brevemente cuando pasó a su lado. A pesar de que Potter se alejaba y obviamente les daba la espalda, Greg se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios a modo de saludo. Ginny se ruborizó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Hoy te fuiste hecha un bólido.

— Lo sé, es que la carta que recibí de casa fue bastante dura pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¿Segura? —presionó Greg.

— Sí —afirmó ella y deslizó su mano en una de las recias manos del chico. Bien, Ginny todavía no estaba lista para hablar con él sobre su familia, pero debía tener paciencia. Ya llegaría el momento de discutirlo. Por lo pronto, tomados de la mano y con un corazón esperanzado Greg la acompañó a la biblioteca para hacer unas tareas pendientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día del partido llegó y las expectativas por el encuentro nunca habían sido tan grandes como lo eran ahora. Ginny despertó un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Estaba nerviosa y eso la preocupaba un poco, por que esa era una sensación que había experimentado en sus primeros partidos, pero que había desaparecido con el tiempo.

Desayunaron juntos como siempre, cada uno ya portando sus respectivos uniformes de Quidditch. Comieron juntos pero lo hicieron en silencio. Ambos imponiéndose la concentración necesaria para el juego que tenían que librar. Los compañeros de sus respectivas casas les echaban una que otra mirada de desaprobación, por estar "confraternizando con el enemigo", pero esa era la última de sus preocupaciones. El resto de estudiantes simplemente los miraba con curiosidad. Cuando la hora llegó, ambos se pusieron de pie, se dieron un beso y se fueron con sus respectivos equipos rumbo al estadio.

El partido fue feroz.

Al parecer la presión sobre la pareja también se había trasladado al resto de jugadores, que trataban de demostrar la superioridad de su equipo y hacían maniobras a cual más arriesgadas.

Greg como bateador no perdonó a sus contrincantes, lanzando la bludger de manera bastante certera bloqueando algunas de las anotaciones de Gryffindor y afectando a Potter en la búsqueda de la snitch. Por su parte, Ginny se constituyó como la cazadora con más anotaciones de su equipo, lo que les dio cierta ventaja a la casa de los leones.

El partido se estaba definiendo a favor de ellos y habrían ganado si Draco no se hubiera hecho de la snitch. Pero sí lo hizo. En una maniobra bastante complicada, ambos buscadores estaban siguiendo la diminuta pelota cuando la snitch viró y se dirigió al engramado de estadio. Los dos la siguieron pero antes de llegar al suelo, la diminuta bola se elevó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia una de las graderías, pasando frente a ellos. Lo que les hizo frenar bruscamente. Harry estiró su brazo pero no logró alcanzarla. Draco aprovechó la situación y la encerró en su puño antes de que Harry lo intentara de nuevo, alzándose con la victoria para Slytherin. Al principio, Madam Hooch no supo quien de los dos buscadores la había tomado hasta que Malfoy levantó su mano.

Harry, el resto del equipo de Gryffindor y medio estadio estaban consternados. Un silencio abrumador se produjo en esa parte de las graderías, mientras los seguidores de Slytherin se quedaban roncos de tanto gritar celebrando la victoria. Todavía sin poderse creer que habían perdido, los Gryffindor comenzaron a descender poco a poco de sus escobas. Iban cabizbajos hacia los vestidores. Todavía en el aire, los eufóricos jugadores de Slytherin se habían arremolinado alrededor de su rubio capitán, abrazándose y dándose palmadas de felicitación por ese triunfo. Todos estaban sumamente emocionados, en los siete años de escuela de Greg era la primera vez que le ganaban a Gryffindor.

La única que se quedó un momento más en el engramado fue Ginny, quien a pesar de sentir el sinsabor de la derrota, observaba la felicidad que irradiaba el rostro de Greg. Pasaron unos segundos y estaba por retirarse, cuando él se dio cuenta que ella permanecía aun en el estadio. Sin pensárselo dos veces, descendió su escoba a donde Ginny se encontraba, dejándola sin respiración por la expresión exaltada de su rostro. Bajó de su escoba, la tomó por la cintura y le estampó el más fogozo de los besos.

Algo que Ginny no tuvo ningún reparo en corresponder.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Su primer beso al calor de un partido de Quidditch! Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que me dejen un pequeño review.**

**Un abrazote,**

**Clau**


	4. Al descubierto

************

************

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano ni un quinto con este fic.

**Hola! Seguimos con esta pequeña historia. Espero que disfruten del capi. Un beso a todos y gracias a Beautifly92, Luna-maga, mvictoria y mimesis por los reviews que me han regalado. Es una tranquilidad saber que aunque una escriba sobre parejas extrañas, siempre habrá lectores/as dispuestos a leerlas.**

**4. Al descubierto**

Greg estaba dando a Ginny el mejor de los besos. Ella lo había visto caminar hacia ella con ese paso recio que tanto le gustaba, había sentido su brazo enrrollarse en su cintura para acercarla a él y había sentido esos labios posarse en los suyos y comenzar a besarla con una voracidad tal que en ese momento tenía la mente en blanco y las rodillas temblorosas. Solo había acertado a aferrarse a la túnica verde de Greg, mientras con la otra mano seguía sosteniendo su escoba. Casi había sentido su lengua llegar hasta sus amigdalas pero no estaba para nada disgustada con la situación sino todo lo contrario, no quería que ese beso se terminara y por eso lo estaba correspondiendo con igual necesidad. Sabía que estaban dando un espectáculo para los que seguían en el estadio, pero aun así no quería que terminara.

Al parecer, Greg cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por que finalizó el beso con suavidad.

—Yo... lo siento —comenzó a hablar él viéndola con intensidad.

—No... no lo sientas tanto —interrumpió ella completamente ruborizada y con una sonrisa tímida. Él sonrió abiertamente, ya seguro de que ella no estaba disgustada si no todo lo contrario. Así que como buen Slytherin que aprovecha al máximo cada situación, se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella y la besó otra vez.

—Lamento que haya perdido tu equipo —dijo cuando se separó.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo, Greg —él ensanchó su sonrisa todavía más. Le encantaba que ella fuera irónica.

Al fin, los Slytherin comenzaban a descender de sus escobas y a salir del estadio rumbo a sus respectivos vestidores. —Debo irme. Celebraremos en la Sala Común, ¿Nos vemos a la hora de la cena?

—Seguro, así me das tiempo de rumiar mi decepción y no recriminarte nada cuando estemos juntos —la pelirroja lo vio con expresión algo ceñuda, Greg solo sonrió.

—No lograrás que te compadezca, Ginny —ella se rió y él finalmente retiró su brazo de su cintura. Ginny salió del estadio y Greg volvió donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros.

Como subida en una nube. Así se sentía. Ella siempre se ponía mal después de perder un partido. Era una pésima perdedora y lo admitía abiertamente. Pero el mal sabor de boca de haber perdido este juego, se lo había llevado Greg con ese beso que le había dado. Había sido una experiencia alucinante. Durante los días anteriores, solamente se había permitido soñar con sentirlo de esa manera, pero haberlo vivido era una experiencia fantástica. Él era posesivo y la había reclamado como suya con ese beso y Ginny estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso. Sabía que los besos y abrazos anteriores eran parte de una farsa y gracias a Merlin pronto serían parte de sus anécdotas de cómo comenzaron su relación.

Se detuvo un momento en la puerta de los vestidores. Y se llevó la mano hacia los labios. Le parecía mentira cómo había sucedido todo. Sonrió llena de felicidad, respiró hondo y entró a los vestuarios todavía con cara de incredulidad, aún con la sensación que habían dejado los labios de Greg sobre los suyos.

El ambiente de velorio que imperaba la envolvió. Harry estaba sentado en una de las bancas con aire derrotado. Se había quitado la túnica y la había tirado al piso, quedándose solo con el uniforme. Ni siquiera había entrado a ducharse y permanecía cabizbajo con la cabeza entre sus manos. Lo único bueno, pensó Ginny, es que el resto del equipo había hecho un buen partido. Perder había sido error del buscador Potter. De nadie más. Sin embargo, Ron y los demás no tenían mejor aspecto. Se movían en silencio recogiendo sus cosas.

Ginny pensó que estaban siendo unos exagerados pero cuando iba camino a las duchas lo reconsideró. Si ella no estuviera con Greg y él no le hubiera dado ese súper beso, seguramente estaría en iguales o quizás en peores condiciones. Y no era que hubieran perdido la Copa de las Casas, era que habían perdido contra Slytherin. Y para los leones, no había peor derrota que esa. La rivalidad entre ambas casas persistía, a pesar de los esfuerzos del profesorado por mejorar la relación entre sus alumnos. Ni Ravenclaw ni Hufflepuf los dejaban en esas condiciones.

Dejó que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo. Siempre era vivificante. La sintió caer por un momento, golpeando su coronilla y deslizándose sobre todo por su espalda. Era una sensación que disfrutaba mucho y la relajaba, al menos con una ducha larga lograría ganar tiempo y que sus compañeros de equipo salieran de los vestidores sin que se percataran que ella no estaba decepcionada, sino al contrario que estaba llena de felicidad.

Cuando salió de la ducha, solo Ron y Harry quedaban en los vestidores. Al parecer, a Harry le había afectado mucho haber perdido la snitch frente a Malfoy. La rivalidad entre los chicos había persistido, a pesar de que la familia de Draco había colaborado con Dumbledore para derrotar a Voldemort. Pero ciertos hábitos eran demasiado difíciles de romper.

— ¿Se quedan? —les preguntó mientras agarraba su mochila con sus cosas.

— Sí, todavía no tengo ánimos de salir —respondió Harry con gesto sombrío. No le hacía ninguna ilusión enfrentar a sus compañeros de casa y aunque no lo afrentaban, sus miradas decepcionadas eran muy elocuentes.

— Yo me quedaré con él, Ginny —dijo Ron— no te preocupes por nosotros.

Ginny salió de los vestidores y se dirigió al castillo con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Greg también se encontraba subido en su nube particular. El día había sido perfecto: aunque le había costado lo suyo, había logrado jugar de manera excelente sin lanzar ni una vez la bludger contra Ginny, luego habían ganado el partido y por último, había compartido con la pelirroja un beso verdadero. Sentir el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo y besarla como Merlín manda había sido fabuloso.

Cuando en el estadio se había unido de nuevo a sus compañeros para seguir con la celebración, Draco le había visto de una manera que le pareció bastante sospechosa. Estaba felicísimo, su amigo estaba extasiado por que había logrado ganarle la snitch a Potter, sin embargo, lo había visto de una manera pícara y a la vez cómplice. Quizás la victoria le había trastornado un poco.

La celebración se traslado del estadio a la sala común y aunque Snape estaba discretamente departiendo con ellos, también discretamente se hizo el desentendido cuando la hidromiel y el whiskey de fuego comenzaron a circular entre los alumnos. Cuando el consumo del licor fue demasiado evidente, no tuvo más remedio que retirarse. Si recibía algún reclamo por parte del director, tendría la excusa de decirle que los alumnos se habían emborrachado después que él se había ido del lugar.

Como siempre, Greg se mantenía un poco apartado de los demás. Siempre había preferido mantenerse al margen, se quedaba observando a sus compañeros desde un lugar discreto pero bien ubicado, que le permitía casi tomar nota de lo que sus compañeros hacían bajo la influencia del alcohol. Uno nunca sabía para qué podía servir luego esa información... Además, ser el centro de atención era la especialidad de Draco. Ahora, a su larga lista de virtudes Slytherin debían sumarle su capacidad de vencer al equipo de Gryffindor.

La tarde avanzó en medio de la euforia de la casa de las serpientes. Cuando ya la mayoría estaba bastante relajada, Draco aprovechó para acercarse a Greg y abordarlo discretamente sobre Ginny.

— Vaya beso el que le estampaste a la comadrejilla.

— Es mi novia, ¿o no? —respondió Greg con un poco de brusquedad. Draco ya estaba acostumbrado a sus respuestas escuetas y toscas, así que no hubo molestias de su parte.

— Bueno, sí, pero debo confesar que nunca la habías besado así en público. ¿No te importa que la llame comadrejilla? —preguntó Draco con gesto inocente, pero Greg lo conocía muy bien y de inocente no tenía nada.

— Por supuesto que sí me molesta, pero te conozco. No dejarás de llamarla así aunque te lo pida y no me gusta perder el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido —dijo Greg de manera cansina. Draco solo sonrió.

— Los he observado, ¿sabes? —soltó. Greg se puso tenso. Sabía que Draco era su amigo y que podía contar con él, de lo contrario ya habría usado esa información en su contra, pero no sabía hacia donde iba la conversación.

— ¿Y entonces?

— No sé, dímelo tú o al menos admítelo. Aunque todavía no logro comprender las razones que tuviste para aceptar esto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que admita? —repreguntó tratando de ganar tiempo.

— Greg, nos conocemos desde críos. Conmigo no te funcionará el comportarte como estúpido —Draco lo vio con severidad y también con un poco de decepción en sus claros ojos. Greg suspiró. Eso era lo malo de tener amigos tan cercanos. Llegaba un momento en que no podías seguir sosteniendo las mentieras.

— Está bien. Todo fue una farsa... hasta hoy —confesó Greg al fin. Los ojos de Draco brillaron triunfales— y te confieso que haberla besado como Merlín manda me hace más feliz que ganar el partido a los Gryffindor.

— Entonces te ha pegado fuerte.

— Fortísimo, si he de confesarte toda la verdad.

— ¿Y las razones de todo este teatro? —Se aventuró Draco a preguntar.

— No te incumben —respondió tajante, Draco hizo un gesto de _¡al menos lo intenté!_— Tampoco son relevantes, ahora ya dejó de ser un teatro.

— Me alegro por ti, Greg, de verdad —afirmó Draco— ya era tiempo que alguno de nosotros sentara cabeza. Parece mentira que Vincent y tú lograron hallar pareja estable antes que yo. Es un golpe directo a mi ego.

Greg rió, pero sabía que su amigo solo estaba tomándole el pelo. Draco estaba feliz rebotando de chica en chica, sin tener nada serio con ninguna. No es que las susodichas no quisieran tener algo formal con él. A pesar de la guerra, los millones de galeones de los Malfoy seguían siendo atractivos para muchas. Pero el rubio simplemente no quería ningún tipo de compromiso con nadie todavía.

Los amigos siguieron disfrutando de la celebración.

Por la noche, Greg se acicaló lo mejor que pudo. Era fin de semana, así que no era obligatorio llevar la túnica del uniforme. Se vistió completamente de negro, por que era una opción elegante y segura. Sabía que lucía bien así y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Una imagen muy diferente a la del joven deprimido que Ginny había encontrado en el salón de Adivinación. En este momento, ya no le importaba ser más recio que el resto de chicos, ni que lo consideraran un matón, ni que su padre fuera un mortífago convicto. Al menos, nada de eso había sido impedimento para que Ginny se enamorara de él.

Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no correr hacia el Gran Comedor y nunca, en las semanas que había durado el supuesto noviazgo, había sentido tantas ansias por verla. Entró al lugar y observó la mesa de Gryffindor. Los pocos leones que estaban allí comían en silencio y con el ánimo por el piso. Pero Ginny no estaba entre ellos. Así que se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin para esperarla y se sentó junto a Draco, quien ya devoraba su cena y le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Sacó su reloj de bolsillo para consultar la hora. Había llegado unos minutos antes de la hora acordada. Cuando levantó la vista, la vio entrar. Estaba hermosa con su falda tipo escocesa y su jersey de manga larga. Su expresión era de absoluta felicidad.

Cuando Ginny se acercaba a la mesa, Pansy le salió al encuentro.

— Hola, chica comadreja —todos jadearon sorprendidos por el saludo, por que esos insultos habían cesado desde que el noviazgo con Greg era de dominio público.

— No sé qué te traes, Parkinson, pero déjame pasar —dijo Ginny endureciendo la expresión y la voz. Draco y Greg se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo como impulsados por un resorte. Cuando Pansy hacía un movimiento de esa naturaleza era por que había planeado cuidadosamente lo que iba a hacer.

— No me traigo nada —entonces se volvió hacia Greg— pero tú y Greg se han tenido algo entre manos estos meses. Pero todo es una farsa, ¿no es así Greg?

El chico estaba tan atónito por las palabras de Pansy que parecía clavado en el piso. No supo como reaccionar. Fue Draco quien se acercó rápidamente hacia su compañera de casa, la tomó por un brazo y la increpó.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo?

— Te repito que no me sucede nada —afirmó, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Draco. Luego habló con tono inocente—. Solo quiero que Greg admita ante todos que esto es una farsa, algo inventado por ellos sepa Merlín para qué.

— ¡Cállate, Pansy! —le exigió Greg, recuperando la voz. Ginny había perdido el color de su rostro y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, Pansy presionó.

— Vamos, admítelo ante de la escuela, del mismo modo que se lo admitiste a Draco hace poco —todos contuvieron de nuevo el aliento. Greg vio hacia Ginny sin poder disimular su sorpresa y Ginny supo que Pansy decía la verdad. Lo vio con una mezcla de ira y decepción que hizo que a Greg se le encogiera el estómago. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la pelirroja se dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa del Gran Comedor.

Greg hizo el intento de seguirla pero Blaise, quien nunca había estado de acuerdo con su relación, lo agarró con fuerza de un brazo.

— No te preocupes, la chica no vale la pena. Es solo una arribista.

Eso ya fue el colmo. Los Gryffindor habían encontrado el pretexto perfecto para irse a golpes con los Slytherin y sacar su frustración por el partido perdido. Así que encabezados por Ron y Harry se pusieron de pie dispuestos a defender el honor de Ginny. Y Greg, ofuscado, reaccionó de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo: estampó su puño en Blaise con toda la fuerza con que fue capaz. El chico cayó al piso, con las manos en su rostro, gritando de dolor. Solo entonces, Snape se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia sus alumnos para imponer orden.

Greg necesitaba salir de allí a como diera lugar, después se arreglaría con Snape, pero no podía solo irse y dejar a Pansy regodeándose de su hazaña. Se volvió hacia ella con una expresión asesina que congeló a todos en el Gran Comedor, incluyendo a Ron y a Harry. Caminó hacia ella y la tomó de uno de sus brazos casi a la altura del hombro. Pansy se encogió sobre sí misma, claramente aterrorizada. Nunca pensó que Greg se volvería públicamente contra ella.

— Ruégale a Merlín que logre arreglar las cosas con Ginny —rugió con voz clara y templada— si ella no regresa conmigo, haré que te arrepientas hasta de haber nacido.

La soltó con brusquedad haciendo que Pansy trastrabillara. Greg dio media vuelta y con paso firme salió en busca de Ginny.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me regalen sus reviews.**

**Un abrazote**

**Clau**


	5. Reconciliación

****************

************

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano ni un quinto con este fic.

************************

**Hola! Este es el capítulo final de la historia. Sí, señoras y señores, se acaba con este capi. Como les dije al inicio, es una historia corta y sin mucho enredo, hecha expresamente para pasárnosla bien. Espero cumplir con sus expectativas.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes se pasan a leer y a Luna-Maga, Beautifly92, anita1989, Karkinos, Lena Hale Black y Alexa Hiwatari por sus reviews del capítulo anterior. Me complace saber que quienes han leído el fic tienen un nuevo concepto sobre Gregory Goyle y que ahora ya no lo consideran solo como el matón de Draco. Algún mérito debía tener (aparte de los puños...) para que el sombrero seleccionador le colocara en la honorable casa de Slytherin :-D**

**5. Reconciliación**

Habían pasado más de tres horas desde el incidente del Gran Comedor. Y Ginny permanecía sentada en el mismo cojín donde toda aquella "farsa" había comenzado. Estaba dolida, confundida y más que enojada, se sentía completamente humillada. Había salido del lugar como un bólido y había corrido por el castillo hasta casi quedarse sin aliento. Hubiera preferido volar un poco, pero duro clima del invierno no favorecía una escapada nocturna. Así que al final había decidido llegar donde todo había comenzado.

Aparentemente, no quería encontrarse con Greg pero en el fondo sí deseaba enfrentarle para terminar con todo de una sola vez. Suspiró con tristeza. Ahora su madre se pondría muy feliz por que ya había finalizado el desatino de noviazgo que tenía. Pero eso era lo peor, sabía que habían acordado vivir un noviazgo de nombre solo para alcanzar ambos ciertas metas, pero ese último beso le había desatado toda la esperanza que había reprimido ese último par de semanas. Y no era algo ligero ni pasajero. Esa tarde había decidido enfrentar a su madre para seguir adelante con Greg sin importar los reparos familiares, pero todo se había venido abajo con la afrenta pública de la imbécil de Parkinson.

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. La puerta del salón se entreabrió y ella se tensó a la espera de quien entraba al lugar. Otros pasos subían corriendo la escalera de caracol.

—¿Le has encontrado? —escuchó que Draco preguntaba.

—Es obvio que no —respondió Greg con voz cansada—. Necesito despejar la mente. Te veo en la sala común otro rato.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ginny escuchó que Greg suspiraba con hastío.

—Draco, estoy agotado, encolerizado con Pansy, ofuscado por no hallar a Ginny..., pero no soy imbécil. No pienso cortarme las venas.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó irónico el rubio, pero la expresión de Greg debe haber sido muy elocuente—. Está bien, está bien —dijo conciliador—, te veo en la sala común.

Greg entró en el salón y se quedó de piedra en medio de la habitación, cuando la divisó sentada al fondo junto al ventanal que tanto le gustaba. Reaccionó con rapidez y con paso lento avanzó hasta sentarse en su cojín.

Permanecieron en silencio unos eternos segundos.

—Ginny...

—Cállate, Greg —le interrumpió ella—. No me interesa escucharte.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —preguntó con brusquedad. Quizás no era la mejor forma de reaccionar, pero la paciencia de Greg también tenía un límite y la noche había estado lo suficientemente movida como para andar con sutilezas—. ¿Para qué vendrías aquí si no es para encontrarte conmigo?

Ginny hizo el ademán de levantarse y Greg la tomó con fuerza por un brazo. Pero la chica se zafó de su agarre de un brusco tirón, cosa que le sorprendió mucho pues estaba más acostumbrado a tratar con gente asustadiza que salía corriendo en cuanto lo miraban furioso, que a tratar con gente que lo enfrentara. Ella se puso de pie de a toda prisa y sin saber bien cómo, se encontró con la varita de la Gryffindor justo en las narices.

—No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo —siseó ella, con voz contenida pero indignada—, teníamos un acuerdo, uno que TÚ rompiste. Y no solo eso, lo hiciste frente a personas que lo usaron en mi contra y me humillaron frente a toda la escuela... —en este punto Greg tenía el estómago encogido al comprobar lo furiosa que ella estaba—,... y te advertí que si algo así pasaba, el hechizo moco murciélago sería lo más leve de mi repertorio...

—Ginny... —comenzó él a hablar, pero tuvo que apartarse bruscamente cuando la primera maldición voló cerca de su cabeza. De pronto, comenzaron a lloverle los hechizos y los siguientes minutos los pasó tratando de atajarlos lo mejor que pudo. Primero lo hizo de manera defensiva y tratando de no lastimarla, pero pronto se dio cuenta que la ira de la pelirroja no parecía disminuir.

En un golpe de suerte, logró atinarle con una variación del _incarcerus_ que dejó a Ginny con las manos atadas sobre su cabeza y a dos palmos por encima del piso, como si colgara del techo sostenida por una soga invisible.

—¡Bájame, idiota! —le gritó con el rostro colorado. Movía sus piernas y trataba de safar sus manos, pero fue un esfuerzo en vano, entonces ella se concentró en aferrar la varita en su mano derecha para no perderla.

—Por favor, Ginny, cálmate —Greg se acercó cauteloso pero la pelirroja movió ágilmente la varita entre sus dedos y logró colocarla apuntándo hacia sus muñecas inmovilizadas, murmurando un finite, cayó al piso. El Slytherin se había acercado lo suficiente para agarrarla de nuevo del brazo, solo que esta vez lo hizo con más fuerza para evitar que se le zafara. Cuando ella forcejeó de nuevo, no pudo evitar una exclamación—. ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! ¡Por Thomas no hiciste tanto escándalo!

—¡Por que por él no sentía nada! —escupió ella en un arranque. El salón quedó en silencio unos segundos, los dos medio paralizados por la confesión; ella por que obviamente sabía que había hablado de más y él sorprendido por sus palabras. Ginny quiso aprovechar para, ahora sí, huir del lugar pero el chico la tomó por la cintura para voltearla de nuevo hacia él, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que los dos trastrabillaron y cayeron al piso.

Ella siguió intentando escapar hasta que Greg tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza, inmovilizándola con el peso de su cuerpo. Ella estaba boca arriba y él apoyado a horcadas sobre sus caderas y agarrándole ambas muñecas, presionándola sobre el piso. Ambos jadeaban con fuerza.

—Por Merlín... ¿Cómo es que sabes defenderte así? —preguntó sorprendido. Nunca antes había tenido una discusión con una chica que se convirtiera en algo que requiriera tanto esfuerzo físico.

—Tengo seis hermanos, Greg... todos varones y todos mayores... ¿Qué esperabas? —jadeó ella, tanto por el esfuerzo como por el hecho de tenerlo encima de ella en una postura bastante comprometedora.

El teoría la tenía sometida, así que Greg se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, pero Ginny lo sorprendió una vez más. Podía estar inmovilizada por la fuerza física, pero no había perdido su varita. Era una de las lecciones que había aprendido en casa. Esa la sostenía firmemente en su mano. La movió hacia el chico y lanzó un Petrificus totalus no verbal. Él cayó como peso muerto sobre ella, algo que con seguridad Ginny no había considerado.

—Por las nalgas de Morgana, Greg... ¡Cómo pesas!

Casi sin aliento, lo levitó y lo colocó al otro lado del salón. Y entonces quitó el encantamiento. Greg se incorporó, pero prefirió quedarse a la expectativa. Ginny se movió de nuevo al cojín donde estaba cuando él llegó.

— No es así como quiero recordar nuestro primer beso —confesó, ya mucho más tranquila. La adrenalina que había soltado en los forcejeos anteriores había hecho que se calmara.

— Ese ya te lo dí en el estadio de Quidditch —dijo él bastante tosco.

— Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, Greg.

— Bueno, este me parece tan buen momento como cualquier otro para besarte de nuevo, pero creo que lo importante es que aclaremos las cosas —habló Greg, mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja. Por la forma que ella le estaba hablando, consideró que era seguro hacerlo y no se equivocó— Sí, es verdad que le admití a Draco que era una farsa, hasta que nos dimos ese beso después del partido y que nuestras razones para similar todo esto no eran de su incumbencia. No me di cuenta que Pansy nos escuchaba y es obvio que usó la parte que más le convenía para jodernos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere ella contigo? —era evidente el latigazo de los celos en Ginny y en otras circunstancias tal vez le hubiera hecho gracia verla celosa pero en este momento era necesario hablar claro de su situación.

— No quiere absolutamente nada conmigo. Nunca hemos sentido el más mínimo interés el uno por el otro. Lo que Pansy no quiere es que estemos juntos.

— Por que soy una pobretona —conjeturó Ginny con gesto desafiante.

— Me supongo que es una de las razones —confesó Greg con honestidad y a ella se le ensombreció el rostro—, pero la más importante es que tu familia y tú son considerados traidores de la sangre pura. Eso a mí no me importa pero...

— Es obvio que para la gente cercana a ti y me supongo que para tu familia sí que lo es.

— ¿Vas a reaccionar así cada que vez que haya una intriga contra nosotros? —preguntó Greg, quien en ese momento se sentaba junto a Ginny. Ella ahogó un amago de risa.

— Espero que no pero lo peor fue la humillación pública, ¿sabes?

— Lo sé.

Lentamente, Ginny deslizó una de sus manos y la posó sobre una de las recias manos de Greg. Él la cubrió con su otra mano. Ella pensó que ese era el momento para sincerarse, así que respiró hondo y lo soltó.

— Los problemas no vendrán solo de tu lado —dijo Ginny.

— ¿De dónde más?

— Mi madre me escribió la semana pasada... —confesó.

— Esa fue la carta que no dejaste que viera.

— Sí. Ella cree que esta relación es poco conveniente y tiene sus reservas por tu pasado mortífago.

— El mortífago es mi padre y purga su condena en Azkaban —respondió con sequedad.

—¡Lo sé! pero ella tiene miedo por la crianza que hayas podido tener. Me ordenó que terminara contigo lo antes posible.

—Lo irónico del caso es que apenas estamos comenzando nuestra relación...

—También, lo sé —dijo ella con una suave sonrisa bailándole en el rostro pero luego se puso seria—. Mi familia es muy importante para mí, pero... ¿Aun así quieres intentarlo?

Greg la vio con intensidad. Si en verdad no quisiera seguir con ella, no se habría molestado en buscarla, ni en explicarle las cosas. Pero quizás la chica necesitaba que se lo reafirmara.

— Sí —respondió— ¿y tú?

— También —afirmó ella con seguridad.

Greg no le dio tiempo de pensar más. Colocó su mano en la base de la nuca de Ginny y la acercó hacia él. Le dio un beso apasionado. La chica se apretó contra él, aferrándose a su camisa y le correspondió con la misma fuerza. El Slytherin asaltaba su boca como si quisiera robarle hasta el último aliento y ella degustaba el beso como si fuera el más fino de los manjares. Poco a poco, el beso fue finalizando hasta que se convirtió en un ligero roce de labios. Ginny se quedó abrazada a él y enterró su rostro en su cuello.

— Te quiero, Ginny —confesó Greg y sintió como ella sonreía contra su piel.

— Yo también —dijo ella, suspirando feliz abrazada a él. Nunca ese cuerpo robusto le había parecido más cómodo.

— Espero que la próxima vez tengamos una conversación civilizada para aclarar nuestros problemas.

Ginny se rió, bastante divertida con el comentario.

— Quisiera poder garantizártelo, Greg, de verdad...

— Ay merlín... ¿en qué me estoy metiendo?

— No te hagas el dramático, que no te luce.

Greg se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, pero se quedó a medio camino por que la puerta de las habitaciones privadas de la profesore Trelawney se abrieron de pronto. Ambos se quedaron petrificados.

— ¿Mis niños? —la profesora caminó hasta donde estaba su silla al centro del salón y casi volcó la pequeña mesa de té que estaba allí.

— Sí, profesora Trelawney —respondió Ginny, tratando de sonar como si estuviera respondiendo a alguna pregunta de la clase de Adivinación.

— ¿Ya resolvieron sus diferencias? —preguntó con aire distante—. Es que si van a seguir con sus discusiones, prefiero que pongan un hechizo silenciador o se vayan al salón de Defensa. Estoy tratando de meditar allá adentro.

Greg comenzó a tratar de contener la risa y Ginny lo palmeó en el brazo para que no fuera a soltar la carcajada.

— No se preocupe, profesora, que ya nos vamos. Disculpe por hacer tanto ruido —dijo Ginny, perdiendo en el intento de decirlo todo con seriedad.

Greg se puso de pie y la haló para salir del salón de clases. Masculló un sofocado _Buenas noches, profesora_, y para cuando llegaron a la puerta, ambos iban ya riéndose abiertamente.

— Buenas noches, mis niños —dijo Sybil cuando cerraban la puerta y con claridad le llegaron las carcajadas de esos dos afuera del salón.

La profesora sonrió. Podía parecer despistada, pero era más observadora de lo que pensaban los demás. Iba de regreso a su habitación cuando se percató del desorden de los cojines y con un experto movimiento de varita, lo puso todo en su sitio. Entonces, la venció la curiosidad y se inclinó sobre su bola de cristal.

Primero frunció el ceño y su rostro se cubrió de preocupación, pero luego una sonrisa boba y romanticona se dibujó en su rostro. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta, escuchando cómo se alejaban ese par, todavía ahogándose de la risa.

¡Por eso le gustaba tanto la adivinación! Para saber por anticipado la vida de los demás.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Si les gustó, se agradecen los reviews. Esos me hacen muy, pero muy feliz.**

**Sé que a algunas se les puede hacer muy física la pelea entre Greg y Ginny, pero dejénme confesar que en mis años infantiles (no quiero decir hace cuánto para que no me calculen la edad, jajajaja), me tocó crecer con un hermano menor a quien yo le llevo justo un año. Nunca fui una niña muy femenina, en vez de las muñecas y los vestiditos de tul, prefería juegos de salir a la calle, subir a los árboles, la bicicleta y los patines. Y bueno, cuando mi hermano y yo nos peleábamos, casi siempre nos dábamos de alma con puños, patadas y todo, hasta que crecimos y las fuerzas no fueron iguales... desgracia de ser mujer, pensé en esa época... tanta vuelta para decirles que la reacción de Ginny se me hace creíble, puesto que yo podría haber reaccionado de esa manera...**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Clau**


End file.
